In the related art, there is a known 7-axis robot that is provided with: a turning part that is rotated about a first axis; a first arm part that is connected to the turning part in a rotatable manner about a second axis extending along a direction perpendicular to the first axis; a second arm part that is connected to the first arm part in a rotatable manner about a third axis parallel to the second axis; and a distal-end swing part that is connected to the second arm part in a rotatable manner about a fourth axis parallel to the third axis and that supports a 3-axis-structure wrist part at the distal end thereof (for example, see PTL 1).
In the 7-axis robot of PTL 1, one of the first arm part and the second arm part is bent in a crank manner in the direction along the third axis in the vicinity of the third axis, which is a connection part between the first arm part and the second arm part, thereby reducing the difference in lateral position between side surfaces on one side of the first arm part and the second arm part in the direction along the third axis, actuators for driving the first arm part, the second arm part, and the distal-end swing part are disposed on side surfaces on the other side thereof, and a cable for supplying power to the actuators is wired along the side surfaces on the one side thereof.